Conjuration (Skyrim)
The School of Conjuration governs raising the dead or summoning creatures from Oblivion. This skill makes it easier to cast these spells as well as Soul Trap and bindings. is one of the 18 skills in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Description Conjuration falls under The Mage skills. The conjuration skill is raised by casting Conjuration spells. The summoning aspects of Conjuration raises the skill by the amount of time/damage output used in combat; these spells identify themselves as Conjuration spells and generally focus on summoning creatures from Oblivion or concocting ethereal weapons from soul energy. Since Mysticism was removed, Soul Trap is now a Conjuration spell. After you reach around level 30 in Conjuration, guards may say: Hail summoner, conjure me up a warm bed, would you? Governing Guardian Stone: The Mage Conjuration Starting Spells The following are Conjuration spells that the character can start with if the correct race is selected: *Conjure Familiar (Breton) Books and Quests The following books provide a permanent skill up to Conjuration *2920, Hearth Fire (v9) **Awarded by Urag gro-Shub after completing the quest Hitting The Books. **From the Guardian Stones follow the south side of the lake west ward. The book is sitting on an altar. **On top of the end table in the bedroom of Rimerock Burrow. *2920, Frostfall (v10) *Liminal Bridges **Wayshrines **Broken Tower Redoubt **Go east from Sleeping Tree Camp or southwest from Fort Greymoor, there'll be an altar with dead conjurer on it, the book in that conjurer body. *The Doors of Oblivion **Found in Inilalta's Deluge on the table where the two necromancers are talking. **One found lying next to skeleton short distance Northeast of Mount Anthor. **Found in Reachcliff Cave on the lowest shelf of the bookcase in the small room with the chest (right before the long descending hallway). *The Warrior's Charge **Found in Brittleshin Pass on the table with the skeleton on it. The following Miscellaneous Quest increases the Conjuration Skill: *Find Pantea's Flute for Pantea Ateia in the Bards College in Solitude (Note: also increases Alteration, Enchanting, Destruction and Restoration, Illusion) Conjuration Spells The following are the spells that are governed by the Conjuration class of magic: *Special Spells *'Note': Master Spells can't be bought in Winterhold College or any shops initially. To get Master Conjuration spells, you must reach 9'0' Conjuration magic and complete the Conjuration Ritual Spell quest starting with Phinis Gestor, at The College of Winterhold. Perks The following are the perks that become available to select as the skill is leveled up: See: Skill Training Trainers *Runil (Journeyman): Falkreath *Falion (Master): Morthal *Phinis Gestor (Expert): The College of Winterhold Leveling *Casting Soul Trap on a dead creature or humanoid will raise the skill. You can cast it repeatedly with no wait time and raise it to 100 fairly quickly (you can cast it on your own horse). As Soul Trap can be purchased early in the game, leveling in this manner can quickly lead to your character being gimped. *Raising a dead body then attacking it with Destruction spells will increase your Conjuration and Destruction skills. *Summoning an Atronach then banishing it right away will raise the skill. *While detected by an enemy, repeatedly cast Bound Sword then "sheathe" it to dispel will quickly level Conjuration. Notes & Tips *Combining The perk Twin Souls from the Conjuration tree and the Extra Effect perk from the Enchanting tree, players can craft Fortify Conjuration and Fortify Destruction gear to reduce the casting costs for both schools to 0. Utilizing this, players can summon two Thralls then proceed to cast Destruction spells all for free. *Combining Twin Souls with Dead Thrall can be very effective. Especially if the zombies are high level casters capable of creating their own summoned/animated underlings. One companion, two reanimated master conjurors, and their summoned pets makes an instant army. Unfortunately Dead Thrall seems not to be as permanent as it claims. The zombies always seem to spontaneously disappear after a while even if they're in full view of the player. *There currently exists a glitch where if you have an active Spell Absorption effect (Alteration Perk, Atronach Perk, Dragonskin Power, etc.) your spell will occasionally be reaborbed for no net magicka cost. This can be increasingly frustrating the higher Spell Absorption you have. Quests Upon reaching Conjuration skill level 90, Phinis Gestor at The College of Winterhold offers the Conjuration Ritual Spell quest to teach the player how to permanently summon a Flame Atronach. After completion, Phinis then offers all other Master level Conjuration Spell Tomes to the player for a fee of roughly 3,000 . References Category:Skyrim: Perks Category:Skyrim: Spells Category:Skyrim: Skills Category:Conjuration